Mario
Mario & Kirby: Galacta Rampage is a game in the Mario & Kirby series for Microsoft Windows (via Steam), PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. In the game, Galacta Knight, a destructive villain, breaks away from imprisonment and seeks to deploy a very destructive ship secured in the legendary Captula Castle. He hires the Broodals (Who don't know about Galacta Knight's plan) to help him out. Upon hearing this, Mario, Kirby and their friends set off to stop Galacta Knight. The main antagonist is Galacta Knight. Plot In an unidentified part of space, Galacta Knight breaks free from his crystal prison. At a space cafe, Galacta Knight reads on a newspaper about a destructive ship called the, Destructo Ship, that can destroy a whole planet or 2. Wanting this, Galacta Knight hires Jammerjabs to help him break into the legendary Captula Castle, where the Destructo Ship is secured. While Galacta Knight is exploring Rabbit Ridge, thinking what to do after he steals the Destructo Ship, he unexpectedly runs into Topper, one of the Broodals. Galacta Knight is then greeted by the other Broodals. Thinking they may be helpful, he tells them to help him with a special ceremony he's setting up. The Broodals accept and join Galacta Knight, not knowing that he wants to steal the Destructo Ship, which the Broodals herd about and how destructive it is. Meanwhile, Mario is walking back and forth in the Town Town Square, wondering what to do. Then Kirby's friends arrive in Dedede's spaceship. Escargoon pleads Mario for his and Kirby's help. He tells the Mario Bros that Popstar is under attack by Galacta Knight's forces and Dedede and Meta Knight went missing and were brainwashed. Mario's friends then board Dedede's spaceship to Popstar. Along the way to Dedede's Castle, the group is then ambushed by the Broodals, Topper jumps off and prepares to battle the group. The group eventually finds a brainwashed Dedede in the throne room of the Castle. The group was able to defeat Dedede and restore him back to his normal self. Escargoon locates Meta Knight in Sacred Square on a computer, the group then sets off to find Meta Knight. Along the way, they again were ambushed by the Broodals, Topper reveals they Galacta Knight hired them to help him out, surprising the group. Hariet then jumps of the airship to battle the group. After defeating Hariet and getting through the large complex, the group eventually finds Meta Knight, under Galacta Knight's control, and prepares to battle the group. After defeating Meta Knight, his mask breaks off and quickly replaces it. Meta Knight reveals Galacta Knight's true plan to steal the very destructive Destructo ship. Dedede thinks on telling the Broodals that next time the group encounters them again, but Meta Knight tells them that they will eventually find out themselves. After defeating Mr. Frosty, Dedede parks his spaceship near a carnival for repairs. But the Wario Bros, owning the carnival, steals the core of the ship, the group chases after them. While chasing the Wario Bros, Dedede trips on Hariet's ponytails, allowing the Wario Bros to flee with the core. Rango then proceeds to battle the group. After defeating Rango and traveling through the giant carnival, the group then corners the Wario Bros at a Ferris wheel. After defeating the Wario Bros, Dedede finally gets the core back. After reaching Dedede's spaceship, Mario suggests on heading to Mushroom World to find a transporter that can teleport the group to Captula Castle, the location of the Destructo ship. Dedede accepts this and the group heads off. After defeating Prince Pikante, the group is ambushed by Galacta Knight in Sky World, the group follows him. After defeating Galacta Knight, he was forced to retreat and commands his Jammerjabs to get them, but the group was able to escape in Dedede's spaceship. After defeating Bugzzy, the group finally finds the transporter and uses it to travel to Captula Castle to stop Galacta Knight once and for all. After defeating Bowser at the Gatehouse Road, Galacta Knight claps nearby, he tries to convince Bowser to help him, but Bowser refuses as he knows what Galacta Knight is up too. Even after Galacta Knight mentions that the Broodals are working for him now, Bowser still refuses. Galacta Knight, enraged, leaves, and the group, joined in by Bowser, follows him. After reaching the gateway to the tower where the Destructo Ship is secured, Galacta Knight summons the Broodals inside his greatest creation, the Galacta Mech. While Galacta Knight hire the Jammerjabs to help him hack into the door. After defeating the Galacta Mech, the Broodals fly through the air until crashing into Galacta Knight. He eventually gains access to the Destructo Ship, and the Broodals eventually discover Galacta Knight's true plan. He uses a Captula crystal to control the ship and betrays his own Jammerjabs. The Broodals try and grab the crystal, but Galacta Knight dodges every move until Spewart tackles him and Hariet picks up the crystal. Galacta Knight tries to get the crystal back but the Broodals escape the ship and Kirby picks them up on the Warpstar. Galacta Knight, enraged, goes to Galacta Sky to get reinforcements. The group, joined in by the Broodals, goes after Galacta Knight in Dedede's spaceship. The group reaches the throne room of Galacta Knight's Castle, Dedede tells Galacta Knight to stop all this madness, but he refuses. Galacta Knight prepares to fight the group. After defeating Galacta Knight, a strange butterfly enters the chamber and merges with Galacta Knight, turning him into Morpho Knight. After defeating Morpho Knight, he absorbs more power from the Butterfly, making him even bigger, eventually turning him into Ultra Morpho Knight and flies to a nearby platform. The group arrives at the platform on Dedede's spaceship and prepares from the final battle. After defeating Ultra Morpho Knight, he loses the butterfly's power, the butterfly separates itself from Galacta Knight and vanishes without a trance. Meta Knight then seals Galacta Knight back into his crystal prison and sends him flying off into outer space. Meta Knight then places the Destructo ship back into it's chamber and changes the code that only he knows. Mushroom World and Planet Popstar celebrate. Mario's friends then head back to Toad Town, while Bowser heads back to his castle. Before leaving to Popstar, Dedede asks the Broodals on what their next adventure will be. After Kirby's friends left on Dedede's spaceship, the Broodals sigh with Hariet mourning, "Here we go again!". Characters Playable Mario.png|Mario Kirby.png|Kirby Luigi.png|Luigi Peach.png|Peach Toad.png|Toad Dedede3.png|King Dedede* MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight* Escargoon.png|Escargoon HnK WaddleDoo.png|Waddle Doo Commander *'''-You must defeat their respective boss first Non-playable Sword Knight2.png|Sword Knight Blade Knight2.png|Blade Knight Tiff.png|Tiff Tuff.png|Tuff Wario.png|Wario Waluigi.png|Waluigi Bowser.png|Bowser Topper-SMO.jpg|Topper SMO-HarietArtwork.jpeg|Hariet SMO Art - Spewart.jpg|Spewart SMO Rango.jpg|Rango KSA_Galacta_Knight_model.png|Galacta Knight (Main antagonist) Enemies Goomba Artwork.png|Goomba Waddle Dee.png|Waddle Dee Paragoomba.png|Paragoomba Waddle Doo.png|Waddle Doo Micro Goomba.png|Micro Goomba ArmorDee.PNG|ArmorDee Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Paratroopa.png|Koopa Paratroopa Buzzy Beetle.png|Buzzy Beetle Spiny.png|Spiny Poppy Bros. Jr. enemy KSA.png|Poppy Bros. Jr. KSA Plugg artwork.png|Plugg Lava Bubble Icon SMO.png|Lava Bubble KTD Shotzo art.png|Shotzo Wheelie.jpg|Wheelie Chain Chomp1.png|Chain Chomp Big Chain Chomp1.png|Big Chain Chomp KTD Beetley art big 2.png|Beetley GordoDeluxe.png|Gordo Blipper.png|Blipper Cheep_Cheep_Icon_SMO.png|Cheep Cheep Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Banzai Bill.png|Banzai Bill Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb KRtDL Sodory.png|Sodory Hammer Bro.png|Hammer Bro WigglerDS.png|Wiggler KSA Como artwork.png|Como Piranha Plant.png|Piranha Plant Huge Piranha Plant.PNG|Prickly Piranha Plant Prickly Piranha Plant.png|Spiky Piranha Plant Jammerjab.png|Jammerjab Dry Bones.png|Dry Bones Pokey2.png|Pokey No Image.png|Pokey Head Chilly.png|Chilly HnK Noddy.png|Noddy Whomp.png|Whomp Boo.png|Boo Fuzzy Icon SMO.png|Fuzzy Glunk.png|Glunk Sparky.png|Sparky Scarfy.png|Scarfy Wester DFjOjCHVwAAMwDa.png|Wester Bully Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Bully Venogoo DAY1yi7VwAEXa8h.png|Venogoo Galbo.png|Galbo Water Galbo.png|Water Galbo Levels Levels written in '''bold contain bosses. * Dream Land ** Green Greens ** Float Islands ** Donut Dome ** Bubbly Clouds ** Peaceful River ** King Dedede's Castle * Sacred Square ** Ruins Complex ** Longview Ruins ** Sacred Dungeon ** Treasure Quarders ** Complex of View ** Sacred Battlegrounds * White Wafers ** Snowy Snowfields ** Cave Column ** Cavern of Illusion ** Snowfield Mountain ** Crystal Corridor ** Frosty Mountain * Wario's Carnival ** Carnival Entrance ** Festival Ally ** Carnival Road ** Wario's Haunted House ** Festival Road ** Wario Face-off * Mushroom Plains ** Acorn Plains ** Moo Moo Meadows ** Flower Fields ** Fruity Forest * Dry Desert ** Dry Dry Desert ** Layer-Cake Desert ** Temple Grounds ** Desert Complex ** Dry Dry Ruins ** Dry Dry Cavern * Sky World ** Sky City ** Nimbus Arena * Construction Grounds ** Construction Gateway ** Platform Platforms ** Greenhouse Tower ** Construction Building ** Poison Chamber ** Tools Quarters * Boo Woods ** Forever Forest ** Boo Cave ** Paranormal Lab ** Creepy Path ** Boo Road ** Luigi's Mansion * Wild World ** Jiggly Jungle ** Mushy Mash ** Wild Temple ** Mash Hill ** Longview Temple ** Bug-Z Temple * Captula Castle ** Gatehouse Road ** Captula Dungeon ** Longview Corridor ** Outer Wall ** Inner Sanctum * Galacta Sky ** Galacta Road ** Galacta Knight's Castle * Galactic Arena Bosses Soundtrack * Title * Dream Land Map & Mushroom Plains Map * Sacred Square Map & Dry Desert Map * White Wafers Map * Wario's Carnival Map * Sky World Map * Construction Grounds Map * Boo Woods Map * Wild World Map * Captula Castle Map * Galacta Sky Map * Dream Land Overworld * Dream Land Overworld (Cave) & Sacred Square Overworld (Indoors) & Dry Desert Overworld (Indoors) * King Dedede's Castle * Sacred Square Overworld * White Wafers Overworld * White Wafers Overworld (Indoors) * Wario's Carnival Overworld * Mushroom Plains Overworld * Dry Desert Overworld * Sky World Overworld * Construction Grounds Overworld * Boo Woods Overworld * Wild World Overworld * Wild World Overworld (Indoors) * Captula Castle Overworld (Gatehouse Road, Captula Dungeon, Longview Corridor) * Captula Castle Overworld (Outer Wall, Inner Sanctum) * Galacta Sky Overworld Boss themes * Broodals Battle * King Dedede Battle * Meta Knight Battle * Mr. Frosty Battle * The Wario Bros. Battle * Whispy Woods Battle & Pon & Con Battle & Goldon & Silvox Battle * Prince Pikante Battle & Bugzzy Battle * Galacta Knight Battle (Sky World) * King Boo Battle * Bowser Battle * Galacta Mech Battle (Phase 1) * Galacta Mech Battle (Phase 2) * Galacta Knight Battle (Galacta Sky) * Morpho Knight Battle * Ultra Morpho Knight Final Boss Battle Other * Game Over * Here we go again! * Fake Staff Roll * Staff Roll Trivia * Mario & Kirby: Galacta Rampage is the first Mario & Kirby game to show Meta Knight without his mask. ** This is also the first game where there's a false credits, which plays after King Dedede's defeat *** This is a possible reference to the Spring Breeze sub-game in Kirby Super Star when Kirby defeated King Dedede. * For some reason, one of King Dedede's themes plays when battling Bowser. * Waluigi wields a tennis racket during the battle with the Wario Bros, a possible reference to Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64, which Waluigi debuted in. * Before her battle at Sacred Square, Hariet calls Dedede a penguin, further indicating that Dedede is a penguin.